


Space Is Cold

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a pain in the butt, but Hunk loves him and worries about him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanceome Week Day 1 - Warmth

It always takes some arranging and rearranging and fidgeting and fussing for him to get comfortable when Lance joins him in his room. It's been this way as long as Hunk has known him, since that first time Lance came crawling into Hunk's bed, trying to pretend like he hadn't just been crying over _The Girl from Ipanema_ playing on the classics radio station Hunk liked to listen to before bed. Lance hadn't even asked if he could join him that first time, just moved across their dorm room and slumped down on the floor, his cheek pressed against the edge of Hunk's bed. Hunk had pulled his covers aside, and, without speaking, Lance had crawled in beside him, tugged on Hunk's arm until Hunk's chest was pressed against his back, and held Hunk's open palm against his stomach.

That first time Hunk had been too worried about upsetting Lance further to ask him to shift. He remembers Lance's elbow jabbing him in the ribs all night, how his ankle dug into his calf once Lance has shifted a bit in his sleep, how their hips weren't quite lined up comfortably, and how it seemed like he could feel every one of Lance's bones, and most were out to stab him.

These days Hunk knows he can move Lance around if he needs to, can complain about an elbow in his side or Lance's hair tickling too much at his nose. Sometimes it takes them a good ten minutes to find configurations where they're both comfortable, where Lance's angles and Hunk's curves work together, instead of against one another.

Lance hasn't come here to cry tonight, thankfully. He's seemed generally in high spirits, if tired from a long day of training. No he's just _cold_. Like full body tremor levels of shivering. Even after they've both gotten settled in Hunk's bed, even after Hunk's got his blanket tugged up over them to his shoulders and Lance's chin. His teeth are chattering here and there when he just can't hold it back any more, his shoulders quivering almost violently.

"I knew space was s-supposed to be cold." Lance manages to get out between his shivers. "But I'm _freezing_."

Hunk feels warm enough, but then, he's got a lot more padding to him than Lance's skin and bones, and being pressed against Lance is only making him feel warmer. It usually does, from shared body heat, or from emotional connection, or from intimacy. This feels different though, this feels like... Hunk lifts one hand up to touch the inside of his wrist to Lance's forehead, lifting his bangs up so he can touch his skin unobstructed. 

"You're burning up." Hunk can't keep the worry out of his voice, and he tugs Lance a little bit closer to him, ignoring his bones and angles and just wrapping his arm around him protectively. "You've got a fever. Are you… are you feeling okay otherwise? Sore throat? Dizziness? Fatigue? Body aches?"

"I don't-" Lance blinks slowly, and worrisomely out of sync. "I don't know. I'm j-just really cold."

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary?" Hunk doesn't trust himself to try and work the cryopods on his own, but maybe he could find Coran. A sick paladin was important enough to wake him up if he'd already gone to bed.

"No!" Lance's voice is sharp, almost panicked. "No I don't- I don't want to go back into one of those pods. Not unless I'm dying. I don't feel like I'm dying, I'm just freezing. H-how will- how will making me _more_ cold h-help?"

Hunk sighs, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Lance's hair, feeling just how damp it is from sweat. His forehead is clammy too. Hunk knows Lance hasn't had entirely the best history with the cryopods, what with his coma after the Sendak attack and the time the Castle was trying to kill them and all. He wishes Lance was more open to the idea right now, but he's not going to force him if he's not, well, if he's not dying.

"You better not be dying." Hunk slides his palm, firm and steady, down Lance's chest, letting it come to rest pressed against Lance's near concave stomach. Oh sure, Lance has strength in him, has muscles, but he's also one of those people who never seems to put any weight on, no matter how much he tries. He's so strikingly different from Hunk, who has the caloric reserves to burn to fuel the muscles built up beneath his weight; honestly sometimes Hunk wondered how Lance doesn't burn out after extended physical exertion, the way cheetahs do when running for more than short bursts. 

"'M not." Lance murmurs, covering Hunk's hand with his own.

"I mean it." Hunk presses his lips to the crest of Lance's ear, speaking softly, but firmly. "You're a pain in the butt, but I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

Lance is still for a long moment, his shivers having dissipated, just the rhythm of his breathing letting Hunk know he's still alive. Hunk hopes he's managed to fall asleep, if he won't go to the infirmary, then he can at least do well with a good night's sleep. 

But then Lance is moving, shifting around all knees and elbows in Hunk's embrace, until he's facing Hunk. His eyes are a little bloodshot, his cheeks slightly flushed. He rests his hands against Hunk's chest, ever so purposefully and carefully, like he's trying to memorize the frequency of Hunk's heartbeat. 

Then he's lifting his head up and pressing his lips to Hunk's, ill-aimed at first, hitting the corner of his mouth first, and then gradually correcting himself to be more centered. Their legs tangle together, one of Lance's knees sliding in between Hunk's thighs. Hunk holds one hand firm against the middle of Lance's back as the kiss deepens, his other hand cradling the back of Lance's head. 

It's when Lance's hands start to slide down his chest, toward the waistband of his boxers, that Hunk comes back to his senses. He breaks the kiss with a gasp and reaches to stop Lance's hands, gathering his wits back about him.

" _Kamipulu_ , Lance, if you get me sick I'm going to personally shove us _both_ into the cryopods." Hunk fumes briefly, nose flaring as he grips Lance's hands hard.

Lance gives him a lazy smile, his eyes just barely able to open anymore. "S'long as we're in one together, I do'mind."

Hunk gives him a gentle thump to the back of the head, then sighs, threading his fingers in Lance's hair and cradling his head. He rests his chin on top of Lance's brow, watching the way Lance's hair puffs a bit when he sighs. "I love you, you idiot."

Hunk can feel Lance smile slowly against his neck just before he speaks. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Hunk as Hawaiian and Lance as Brazilian.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
